


Beautiful, Crazy

by fratdadfan



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fratdadfan/pseuds/fratdadfan
Summary: College AU where Kelley and Alex meet at a bar the night before Thanksgiving and Alex has just gotten out of a relationship
Relationships: Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara
Comments: 18
Kudos: 144





	Beautiful, Crazy

“Hey Kell, that girl looks like she could use someone to talk to.”

“Which girl?” Kelley whipped to face her friend Allie. They were sitting at a small table in a bar, the one that all the college students went to when they came home for the holidays. The girls were out with a few other friends from high school on the night before Thanksgiving. Blackout Wednesday they called it.

“I don’t know, maybe the girl you’ve been staring at for the last 20 minutes” Allie playfully rolled her eyes at her brunette friend.

Kelley knows the girl she is talking about. She _had_ been staring. But it was just because she didn’t recognize the girl. She hadn’t attended Stars Mill High, and she looked incredibly too pretty to be sitting by herself.

“I think you’re right, she looks like she could use someone to talk to, thanks for the idea pal” Kelley jokes as she pats Allie on the shoulder and walks over to the girl alone at the end of the bar.

“New to the area?” Kelley questions as she walks up. The girl turns her face up to look at who is speaking to her. Kelley is struck by how bright and blue the girls eyes are. She looks tired and weary of the shorter girl speaking to her.

“Yeah, how could you tell?” The girl answers, turning back towards her drink.

“I don’t know, most people I know from Peachtree don’t drink Cosmos, and aren’t as tan or pretty as you. Also I don’t really recognize you. Honestly this place looks like my high school reunion right now. I’m Kelley by the way.”

The girl chuckles lightly. “Alex, from California. And yeah, um I’m just visiting for the holidays.” The girl says with a sigh and whatever emotions she had shown before were replaced with a tight-lipped grimace.

“Well, Alex from California, are you visiting family?” Kelley asks trying to lighten the mood.

“Something like that.” Alex says, then after a pause carries on, “To be honest, my boyfriend –my ex-boyfriend’s family is from here and they invited me to Thanksgiving. We broke up a few days ago, but he begged me to come and said his parents were so excited to meet me. And I guess I already bought the plane ticket, and to be honest I really just felt bad because I did break his heart, so here I am,” Alex rambles on, finishing her sentence with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Whoa, so you flew here all the way from California to spend time with people you’ve never even met for a guy you don’t even like?” Kelley questions Alex.

“Wait, I never said I don’t like him. He’s my best friend, and he is the _best_ guy, like great to me, super kind and caring. And I didn’t want him to have to come home with the awkward news of a breakup to his family and be miserable all weekend.”

“So he sounds like the perfect guy for you, what’s wrong with him?” Kelley is suddenly confused why Alex is so sad and why she had to break up with her Prince Charming of a boyfriend.

“That’s just it, he is the perfect _guy._ ”

And the way Alex says it has Kelley’s heart stopping. She stares at the girl in front of her. Could this beautiful stranger actually be insinuating that she was into girls as well? Her mind is spinning, wondering if there was any other possible way to interpret what Alex had said to her.

Kelley realizes then that she hadn't answered and was staring, as Alex shyly clears her throat.

“I’m sorry, I’m sure you don’t care about any of this, you were just trying to be friendly and I dump all my emotional baggage on you” Alex says scooting her chair back to stand up.

Kelley reaches out and grabs her arm.

“No, I’m interested I swear. Stay. Let me help you forget about this boy problem of yours.” Kelley says, still holding tightly to Alex’s wrist. With her other hand she calls the bartender over to them.

Kelley raises her eyebrow, “shots?”

“Why not” Alex agrees, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

\--

An hour and half later, the girls remain seated at the bar locked in conversation. They are feeling more than tipsy, and their cheeks are flushed, having downed five more drinks each, matching each other round for round.

“So you are telling me, you live in California and don’t even know how to surf? What kind of human being are you? That’s a disgrace to live so close to the ocean and not go in it!” Kelley half-yells at Alex. By now, the two chairs they are sitting on have gotten much closer, and from mere inches away, Kelley can see all the details of Alex’s flawless face.

Kelley had really laid on all of her best flirting skills. This is the prettiest girl she has ever met, and she will be damned if she doesn’t at least get her number by the end of the night. She has enjoyed the short amount of time she has been with Alex more than any other person she has spent time with. Alex is interesting, and funny in a refreshing way. She seems carefree and smart, and Kelley is definitely crushing hard.

“Ok Ms. Southern Belle have you ever even been on a surf board?”

“I’m no Bethany Hamilton, but I’d say I’m pretty good” Kelley quips back with a smug smile. Alex shoves Kelley’s shoulder playfully, letting her hand travel slowly down the shorter girl’s arm until it reaches her hand. Her hand lingers on Kelley’s fingers for a moment, just long enough for Kelley to glance down and then back up to Alex’s eyes. Alex stares back at her with an intense look that Kelley finds unreadable.

“Wait! I love this song! Come on you have to come dance!” Kelley shouts as a song starts up over the speakers. She stands abruptly and yanks Alex to the small, crowded, dance floor at the edge of the bar.

_‘She gets that ‘come get me’ look in her eyes_

_Well it kinda scares me, the way that she drives me wild!’_ Kelley sing-yells at the top of her lungs with her lips pressed to Alex’s ear, clearly enjoying the song.

In the next line, Alex joins her,

_‘Beautiful, crazy!’_

The girls spin around, bodies pressed together, with Kelley’s arms wrapped tightly around Alex’s neck, and Alex’s hands tangled in the hem of Kelley’s shirt behind her back. At the end of the song, Kelley’s eyes have opened and found their way to Alex’s lips. Suddenly, her head is tilted back by Alex’s thumb under her chin, and she is forced to make eye contact with the taller girl. The beautiful shining blue irises that Kelley was so drawn to at the beginning of the night are now infinitely darker. Somehow, Kelley finds this look just as captivating.

Then their lips come crashing together, and Kelley’s eyes flutter closed. Kelley is suddenly unaware of the bar around them, and is only focusing on the way Alex’s lips slide smoothly against her own. Alex playfully bites Kelley’s bottom lip, and Kelley feels something yank low in her stomach. Kelley kisses Alex back with an intensity she has never had before. The chemistry between them feels palpable. When Alex pulls back, the shorter girl immediately regrets the lack of contact, but realizes that they both probably need air.

“I really don’t usually do this” Alex starts, “but I’ve had a lot of fun tonight and I have a hotel room, you know because of the whole breakup thing, and I could really use some company tonight. Want to come back?”

Kelley pauses for a second, wondering if she is possibly taken advantage of a heart-broken girl fresh out of a relationship.

As if reading her mind, Alex says, “Don’t worry, I promise you that I won’t do anything I don’t want to.”

With that Kelley nods, and Alex calls an Uber.

The driver is especially chatty, so Kelley, always the proper southern belle, politely engages in conversation. During this time, Alex begins peppering kisses along Kelley’s collarbone and neck, causing her breath to hitch. Kelley tries her hardest to make her voice maintain level, struggling only when Alex’s hand suddenly grips high on her thigh, and Alex just smirks in response.

They finally make it to the hotel, and they can’t get to their room fast enough.

After a few seconds of fumbling with the key, Alex pushes the door open and they hurry inside. Kelley immediately pushes Alex, pinning her back to the wall, with her lips pressed to the taller girl’s pulse point. Kelley lets her hand travel up Alex’s body, as they kiss. When Alex’s tongue slides against Kelley’s lower lip, Kelley opens her mouth readily.

Alex walks them further into the room until Kelley’s knees give out against the edge of the bed. She sits, straddling the other girl and peels away her shirt, revealing a simple black bra. Slowly, Alex reaches behind her back and fiddles with the clasp, dropping the piece of clothing to the floor. Kelley feels a whimper threatening to escape her throat as she looks at Alex’s full breasts, yet she swallows it back, there will be plenty of time for that later. She pulls Alex down onto her, and then flips her over so she is on top.

“Tell me if you are okay with this. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“Yes, Kelley I want this”

“Yeah, but you just got out of a relationship.”

“I know.”

“And we only just met.”

“I know.”

“And—”

“Kelley stop talking and kiss me.” Kelley doesn’t need to be told twice. She reaches down and kisses the girl deeply, then starts trailing her kisses down the girls throat, over her collarbone, causing goosebumps to erupt over Alex’s exposed skin. She slowly drags her mouth lower until she rests over the other the button of the other girl's jeans. She looks up at Alex.

“Off” She commands. And Alex begins to shimmy her pants off until they are thrown across the room. Kelley can smell the arousal permeating off of Alex. She can see that her underwear are soaked. Kelley leans forward and kisses Alex on top of the fabric and Alex lets out a low groan. Kelley kisses her there again, reveling in the way it makes Alex squirm.

“Stop” Alex huffs out a breath, “Teasing me”

With that, Kelley slowly slides her hand beneath the fabric, feeling the wetness pooling in her flaps. She slides her fingers through the slickness and earns another groan from Alex. She is starting to fall in love with the sound. She slides and brushes her thumb against Alex’s clit, before fully pulling the other girl’s underwear down and off her legs.

Kelley places her head down slowly, nibbling on the soft skin of Alex's thighs. She lets her tongue reach out to connect with the soft tissue between Alex’s legs. She licks up and down, tracing intricate patterns on the other girls lips. Alex pants and holds Kelley by the back of her head as if she is holding on for dear life. When Kelley looks up, she sees Alex’s head thrown back, eyes scrunched up tight and her mouth open in the shape of a small ‘o’

Kelley then adds a finger, then another until she can feel Alex bucking her hips up against her mouth. She moves her tongue faster, pumping her fingers at a rhythmic pace.

“Kell I—”

Alex’s words are cut off as she trembles in orgasm. Kelley lets her ride out her climax, slowing her pumps, and then finally removing her fingers to suck on them. After Alex has calmed down, she turns to Kelley with a devilish grin, “you’re turn.”

\--

The next morning, Kelley turns her alarm off with lightning speed to avoid waking Alex. She looks over to the other girl who slumbers peacefully on the other half of the bed. She too was incredibly tired from the three rounds they had gone last night. Checking the time, Kelley realizes if she doesn’t leave soon, her mom will be incredibly unhappy with her for not helping prepare the Thanksgiving meal.

She pulls out a pen and leaves Alex a note saying she had a great time, and tells the other girl to call her, then leaves her number.

She slips out of the room silently and races home so as not to upset her mother.

\--

When Kelley walks into her childhood home, she finds her mother, and sister in the kitchen.

“And where have you been all night?” Erin, Kelley’s sister, questions her with a smug smile and raised eyebrow.

“None of your business, um I’m going to go hop in the shower” Kelley says and speeds up the stairs to avoid any more questions.

“Ok just hurry up your brother and his girlfriend should be here soon!” Kelley’s mom calls after her.

-

When Kelley is out of the shower and as she walks down the stair she hears the front door open.

“Oh Jerry, bring her in here. Alex it’s so nice to meet you!”

“Likewise Mrs. O’Hara you have a lovely home.” A sweet voice responds.

Kelley stops dead in her tracks and strains to look over her mother’s shoulder through the doorway.

Standing there is a beautiful, tan girl with bright blue eyes.

“Alex.” Kelley whispers just loud enough for everyone to turn and look up at her.

Alex’s eyes widen in recognition and her mouth falls open in surprise. Kelley notes that it’s similar to a facial expression to the one that she saw last night, but this time in a completely different context.

Kelley, shakes her head and recovers her composure, planting a wide toothy smile on her face and says, “it’s so nice to meet you!”

 _This should be interesting_ she thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so let me know what you think!


End file.
